Wolfram's father
by piercedbutterfly
Summary: Who was Wolfram's father? An idea i came up with while i was looking at the cieling the other day. R&R!


_The truth about Wolfram's father._

_I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh. _

_Oh and I don't know the exact age of Lady Celi's sons, so I guessed that when Wolfram was born, Conrart was nine and Gwendal thirteen or something._

Little Conrart was playing with his brother Gwendal and Anissina in the garden. Not far from there, a loving couple was drinking tea, peacefully.

The woman was the twenty sixth Demon King, Lady Cecilie von Spitzweg, with her wonderful blond hair on a ponytail and a not-so-modest white dress. She was smiling at the man near her, who returned the smile. He has just heard great news after all.

"Gwen! Conrart! Come over here please, darlings!" Lady Celi called her sons. When they and Anissina came closer, she announced them that, in some months, they were going to have a little brother or sister.

Conrart smiled. He was happy he would have someone to play with all the time. Gwendal was always frowning and avoiding him, and he only managed to contact with his brother when a certain redhead girl made him to. Anissina started jumping up and down, excited by the news of a new baby in the castle. She promised that she would invent new games for the baby. Both lady Celi and the man agreed that it would be wonderful, but Conrart knew they weren't going to let the baby anywhere near Anissina's toys. Even Gwendal was smiling and the half human could tell he was happy about the news as well, even though he didn't want to admit it.

However, neither Gwendal nor Conrart were happy regarding the man sitting next to their mother. He was blond like lady Celi, but a bit more faded. Lord Amadeus von Bielefeld entered their lives out of the blue and with his charm-both of the Mao's sons had to admit he _was_ charming-he looked like he manipulated their mother to another not happy wedding.

But what could go wrong again?

Conrart answered this question to himself some months later.

Five months later, Wolfram von Bielefeld was born. He had wonderful blond hair and astonishing emerald green eyes, like their mother's.

Unlike Anissina's inventions, Gwendal's handmade stuffed animals were great for little Wolfram. Conrart knew his older brother had spent a lot of time working on them, so when Wolfie showed his frailness to them, especially to a red fox, Gwendal felt relieved.

Everything looked perfect. For a month. Or so.

One day Conrart woke up and walked to the diner to eat his breakfast. It was a wonderful April day.

But when he saw his mother crying, with Gwendal hugging her, he immediately felt horrible.

"Mother? What has happened?" he asked and ran to hug her.

"Amadeus…He left…" she cried.

He left? "To where?"

"I don't know…"

"Why? When is he coming back?"

Gwendal gave Conrart a scary _Shut- up _look. A scarier than usual anyway.

His mother, after hearing her second son's words, cried harder, not answering the question.

Gwendal left his mother's hug and grabbed Conrart's arm.

"Amadeus left because he hates us." He whispered when the two boys got out of the room.

Conrart frowned. Then he remembered that Gwendal said the exact same thing when _Conrart's _father left.

When he pointed that, Gwendal seemed angry. "Your father left because it was his duty and because he had to. He loves us and anyway, he came back for a visit. Amadeus left because he doesn't love us. He just wanted mother's money."

"And…"Conrart waited his brother to continue.

"He stole a great amount and left."

"What?" Conrart couldn't believe what he just heard. "He should be dead right now, if he did something as horrible as that."

"Everyone tries to convince mother to search for him and make him face the consequences, but she is adamant. And she prohibits anyone to go after him."

"Why?"

Gwendal didn't answer immediately.

"She _loves _him." He said after a while, disgusted.

"How can she?"

"I don't know!"

Both children remained silent for a bit, when Conrart couldn't help but ask.

"What will happen to Wolfram?"

He received the same answer from his brother. He didn't know.

The half-human promised he'll always be there for his little brother, whatever happens.

Back at the baby's room, little Wolfram-obviously-wasn't aware of what was going on. He only saw his mother cry, his brothers sad and could not understand why. So he cried. And kept crying. A lot.

Whatever Gwendal and lady Celi did, little Wolfram couldn't relax. Gwendal made him stuffed animals, lady Celi carried him for walks and was with him all the time. The baby could sleep only when Conrart sang him lullabies at night. His wonderful emerald green eyes were wet from tears, his whole body was exhausted but if he didnt hear his little big brother's voice he would not close his eyes and fell asleep.

Two years later, everything seemed better. Lady Celi had stopped grieving and once again, she was searching for love. Two year old Wolfram, always with the red fox in his hands, enjoyed watching eleven year old Conrart and fifteen year old Gwendal sword fighting in the yard.

As for his brothers, they tried to forget Amadeus ever existed. Gwendal ordered that even the mention of his name was prohibited and Conrart burnt his portrait, which was first placed near Lord Weller's and Lord von Voltaire's.

Even when the blond got older and asked for his father, everyone only answered that he was dead.

A lie, but it was better from the truth.

Wolfram wouldn't learn the truth.

At least not until he was older.

When Wolfram reached the age Gwendal and Conrart thought he could handle the truth, they talked about it with him.

At first he remained silent, and then he just walked out of the room and locked himself at his bedroom.

He refused to eat or drink or at least talk to anyone for a week.

And then one day, he just stood up, got dressed and walked out of his room and normally sat at the table with his family waiting for breakfast.

Everyone looked at him excited, happy, and confused.

"What? What happened?" Wolfram asked with a sad voice, pretending his behavior the days before never existed.

"Nothing…nothing happened." Conrart decided to play the game his little brother was playing.

"Oh Wolfie…" Lady Celi mumbled and looked at her third son with a worried look.

Gwendal just smiled. Everyone was going to be back to normal again.

And it did.

Well, at least until a strange double black arrived at the castle and caused trouble from his first dinner with the former royal family.

_The end! What do you think? I'd be glad to hear any corrections of mistakes you may find or if you didn't like something in general! _


End file.
